Little Wife
by Floral White
Summary: Prequel Don' Touch She is My Wife/Gara-gara kecerobohan Tsunade, Sasuke mengalami malam paling tragis dalam hidupnya/ lil'bit humor (meski gagal)/warning inside


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Fanon, OOC, Typo's, sexual content, Humor dikit (meski gagal), etc**

**Prequel : Don't Touch She is My wife**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, sampai kapan kita akan terus begini," tanya Sakura pada lelaki di sampingnya dengan suara rendah, takut orang tua di depannya mendengar.

Sasuke mendesah pelan, ia juga lelah menjalani rangkaian upacara yang dimulai dari pagi tadi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia harus tetap mengikuti tradisi klannya. "Sebentar lagi," jawabnya dengan suara yang tidak kalah rendah seperti Sakura, "dasar orang tua menjengkelkan,' imbuhnya kesal.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Sakura mendesah lelah, bahu dan punggungnya terasa sangat sakit dan ia sudah tidak bisa merasakan kakinya lagi karena terlalu lama duduk dengan posisi bersimpuh seperti ini.

Sudah tiga jam lebih Sasuke dan Sakura mendengarkan _wejangan_ dari tetua klan Uchiha. Mereka sudah sangat lelah, karena dari dua hari sebelumnya mereka telah melalui rangkaian upacara pernikahan. Dan tinggal beberapa acara lagi, mereka akan sah menjadi sepasang suami istri.

Sakura melirik pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya. Ia bisa melihat raut kelelahan yang samar dari wajah datar yang biasa ditampilkan Sasuke. Saat mendengar orang tua di depannya menegurnya untuk memperhatikan, Sakura kembali memfokuskan diri pada setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut kakek tua di depannya.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Sasuke dan Sakura bisa bernafas lega karena sesi _wejangan_ telah berakhir. Mereka meluruskan kaki masing-masing ketika orang tua itu telah meninggalkan ruangan. Tidak lama, pintu kembali terbuka menampilkan Itachi yang terkekeh geli melihat adik dan adik iparnya yang menepuk pelan kaki mereka karena kesemutan.

"Jangan menampilkan wajah seperti itu Sasuke," kekeh Itachi melihat wajah adiknya yang terlihat kesal dan lelah, "nanti malam kau bisa bersenang-senang dengan Sakura-_chan_," godanya dengan seringai mesum di wajahnya.

Sasuke berdecak pelan, dan bergumam umpatan yang ditujukan pada kakaknya. Sakura sendiri merasakan pipinya sedikit memanas, entah kenapa ia merasa malu mendengar godaan yang dilontarkan Itachi.

"Itachi -_nii_, apa kami boleh keluar dari sini sekarang?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya ini sebagai pengalihan agar Itachi tidak berkata hal-hal yang lebih memalukan lagi padanya dan Sasuke.

Itachi mendekati Sakura dan ikut duduk berselonjor, "Sabar, tinggal sedikit lagi, Saku-_chan_," hiburnya, "kau pasti sangat lelah, 'kan," imbuhnya dengan nada prihatin yang sedikit dibuat-buat. Itachi melirik Sasuke yang tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya, lalu menyeringai keji saat melihat untaian rambut Sakura yang menutupi mata gadis itu. Dengan lembut menyelipkannya ke belakang telinganya.

Sasuke yang melihat perbuatan Itachipun menggeram kesal, tangan kirinya langsung mengambil cawan yang sudah kosong di depannya dan melemparkan benda yang terbuat dari porselen tersebut ke kepala kakaknya.

Suara nyaring benda pecah membuat Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke, sedangkan Itachi yang berhasil lolos dari timpukan Sasuke menyeringai lebar.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Baka otouto," ejek Itachi.

Sasuke menggeram, "Keluar kau!" usir Sasuke pada kakaknya. Lengan kanannya melingkar protektif di pinggang kecil Sakura yang beberapa jam lagi akan sah menjadi istrinya.

Itachi menggeleng dramatis, "Sayang sekali, aku diperintahkan untuk mengawasi kalian disini," jelasnya, pandangan matanya menatap langsung tempat lengan Sasuke melingkar nyaman, "takut kalian tidak bisa menahan hasrat," tambahnya, lengkap dengan seringai.

Sakura memerah, Sasuke semakin jengkel. Padahal ini hari pernikahannya, Itachi masih saja suka membuatnya kesal. Susah memang, jika menggoda Sasuke adalah salah satu hobi yang paling disukai Itachi.

Melihat raut wajah lelah Sakura dan Sasuke, Itachi mengambil tempat duduk di pojok ruangan. Ia ingin membiarkan kedua pengantin itu istrirahat sejenak sebelum kegiatan selanjutnya. Mata kelamnya memperhatikan dengan detil dekorasi ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang untuk membunuh waktu. Ruangan ini memang di dominasi oleh warna biru dan merah muda dengan dasar warna putih. Benar-benar menunjukkan adiknya dan Sakura. Bunga Sakura yang tengah mekar juga berada di setiap sudut ruangan, berdampingan dengan bunga-bunga lainnya.

Itachi melirik adiknya, senyum kecil terkembang tulus dari bibir tipisnya saat melihat Sakura yang nyaman bersandar dengan mata tertutup di dada Sasuke. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang terlihat nyaman dengan dagunya yang bertumpu di atas kepala Sakura.

Itachi menatap dua orang yang sangat disayanginya, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Sasuke akan menikahi Sakura secepat ini. Bahkan, Sasuke belum genap berusia dua puluh tahun. Dia saja yang lima tahun lebih tua dari adiknya sama sekali belum pernah berpikiran menikah, bahkan pacarpun tidak ada.

Meskipun Itachi unggul dalam segala hal dari Sasuke, tetapi untuk urusan wanita dia kalah telak.

.

.

"Teme~ aku benar-benar tidak rela kau menikah secepat ini dengan Sakura-_chan_." Naruto memeluk sahabatnya mengucapkan selamat, "padahal aku ingin kita nanti kita nikahnya barengan," imbuhnya setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

Sasuke mendengus jengah, pasalnya Naruto sudah mengatakan hal ini ribuan kali setelah memberitahukan rencana pernikahannya dengan Sakura. "Ckk… bilang saja kau tidak punya modal kawin." Sasuke menatap Naruto bosan.

"Ehh…" Naruto mulai emosi atas tuduhan Sasuke yang seenaknya, pemuda itu benar-benar tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu. "Sasuke-teme," geram Naruto, "aku tidak serendah itu, aku bahkan bisa membuat pernikahanku lebih mewah dari ini," ujar Naruto.

Bungsu Uchiha hanya mendengus, lalu _onyx_ kelamnya menangkap pemandangan yang membuat wajahnya tertekuk. Mengabaikan Naruto yang masih mengomel, Sasuke melangkah tegas dengan kaki yang sedikit menghentak.

.

Sakura tersenyum ramah ketika Lee memberikannya ucapan selamat. Gadis yang sudah berganti marga menjadi Uchiha tersebut menerima bunga pemberian pemuda yang tengah patah hati akibat pernikahan dirinya dengan lelaki lain.

"Aku telah merestuimu menjadi milik Sasuke, Sakura-ku." Dengan cucuran air mata, Lee mengambil telapak tangan kanan Sakura, berniat untuk mengecupnya sebagai perpisahan.

Sakura mendesah jengkel, ia ingin menarik tangan kanannya tapi tidak enak dengan Lee. Dan beruntuglah Sakura, ketika Lee hampir mengecup punggung tangannya, Sasuke datang lalu menarik Sakura ke pelukannya.

"Jangan menyentuhnya, alis tebal!" peringat Sasuke. Bungsu dari Fugaku Uchiha itu membawa istrinya meninggalkan Lee yang tertunduk lemah.

Lee yang tengah menangis tersedu sesenggukan tengah ditenangkan oleh guru Guy, sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura berusaha menjauh dari dua orang yang seperti pinang dibelah dengan samaheda milik Kisame.

.

.

Malam sudah menjelang, tamu yang hadir sebagian besar telah pulang ke rumah masing-masing, karena acaranya memang telah usai. Dan kini, pasangan pengantin baru tengah duduk manis di meja makan. Sakura dengan lahap menyantap hidangan yang tersaji di depannya, gadis itu benar-benar lapar. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia hanya menatap istrinya tanpa berkedip. Dia bahkan lupa mengunyah kue kering yang sudah berada di dalam mulutnya.

Sakura menghentikan suapannya sejenak, ia mengernyit bingung pada Sasuke yang sekarang tengah menjadi suaminya. "Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke sedikit tersentak mendengar suara istrinya, "Tidak," tukasnya kemudian. Dia mengambil beberapa irisan tomat lalu memindahkannya ke dalam mulut untuk menghindari tatapan Sakura. Sasuke berharap Sakura tidak menyadari blur kemerahan yang menghiasai pipinya.

Sakura mengangkat bahu, ia kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Sasuke menghela napas lega, untung saja Sakura tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

.

Itachi tersenyum cerah pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang merupakan tamu terakhir yang pulang. Pemuda yang dilangkahi adiknya ini mendesah lega dan menjatuhkan diri di sofa yang ada di ruangan besar yang sekarang sudah sepi tersebut. Dia memijit bahunya pelan, mengutuk Sasuke yang membuatnya lelah seperti ini. Bagaimana tidak, seharusnya adiknya itulah yang menemani para tamu undangan sampai mereka pulang. Bukannya dia yang mengambil alih tugas itu, memangnya yang menikah itu siapa sih?

"Itachi sayang, jangan menampilkan wajah seperti itu, Nak," ujar Mikoto pada putra sulungnya.

Itachi melirik sekilas wanita yang yang masih mengenakan kimono dan sanggul di sampingnya, "Yang menikah 'kan Sasuke, kenapa aku harus yang menemani mereka," gerutu Itachi kesal.

Mikoto tersenyum, "Apa kau tidak kasihan pada adikmu, mereka pasti sangat kelelahan melewati rangkaian upacara pernikahan mereka selama tiga hari ini," kata Mikoto menepuk bahu putranya.

"Hah~" desah Itachi, "tradisi klan Uchiha merepotkan sekali," gumamnya.

Mikoto hanya tertawa, "Kau juga akan begitu nanti."

Mikoto lalu mengajak Itachi untuk kembali ke kediaman mereka. Gedung tempat perhelatan pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura letaknya berada di samping rumah mereka, jadi tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke rumah.

.

Sakura yang sudah mengisi perutnya hingga puas bergumam rendah mengucapkan syukur atas makanan yang telah diberikan _Kami-sama_. Dia lalu mengumpulkan piring kotor dan membawanya ke westafel untuk dicuci.

Sasuke yang memperhatikan istrinya dari tadi tersenyum sangat tipis, Sakura emmang sangat cocok menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga. Lalu, ia teringat benda yang diberikan oleh Tsunade sebagai hadiah pernikahan mereka. Sasuke merasakan pipinya sedikit memanas saat menggenggam benda yang berada dalam saku celananya.

"_Berikan ramuan ini pada Sakura agar bisa menambah tenaga dan gairah untuk malam pertama kalian. Kalian pasti ingin malam bersejarah kalian akan memuaskan, bukannya begitu?."_

Perkataan serta seringai Tsunade masing terngiang-ngiang di kepala Sasuke, dan hal itu membuat jantungnya sedikit berpacu lebih cepat dan perutnya bergejolak aneh. Sasuke kembali tidak menyadari kalau Sakura tengah menatap ke arahnya.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke-_kun_? Wajahmu sedikit memerah," tanya Sakura mendekat ke tempat suaminya duduk.

Sasuke langsung tersadar dan menggeleng pelan, "Aku hanya lelah," katanya meyakinkan Sakura.

"Benarkah?" Sakura masih tidak yakin dengan jawaban Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus, "Memangnya kau tidak?" Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan kembali bertanya.

Sakura mendesah lelah, lalu duduk di samping suaminya. "Aku juga lelah, Sasuke-_kun_. Sangat lelah malah," ujarnya menjelaskan seraya menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja makan.

Lalu sesuatu diklik dalam otak Sasuke. Jika Sakura kelelahan, berarti malam ini tidak akan menjadi malam yang bersejarah bagi mereka berdua. Karena itu, ia mengeluarkan benda berbentuk silinder dengan cairang ungu yang tersembunyi di saku celananya.

"Sakura," panggilnya.

Sakura langsung duduk tegak saat mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya, keningnya berkerut ketika ia disodorkan botol kecil dengan warna ungu karena cairan di dalamnya.

"Untuk memulihkan tenagamu, "ujar Sasuke seraya menyerahkannya pada Sakura, "Tsunade yang memberikannya," imbuhnya.

Sakura tersenyum, tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia langsung meneguk cairan tersebut. Meskipun rasanya sedikit pahit, Sakura tetap menghabiskannya. Ia yakin, _shisou_-nya pasti susah payah membuat ramuan itu untuknya.

Sasuke tersenyum ketika Sakura meletakkan botol yang sudah kosong tersebut, dan beberapa saat setelahnya Sasuke bisa melihat perubahan drastis raut wajah sakura yang terlihat sedikit segar dari sebelumnya.

"Wow… ramuan _shisou_ memang yang terbaik," ujarnya tersenyum. Sakura bisa merasakan langsung khasiatnya. Otot-ototnya yang tegang menjadi semakin rileks. Peredaran darahnya juga bertambah lancar, menurutnya.

"Baguslah," gumam Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan seringainya dengan beranjak dari kursi membelakangi Sakura. "Kita harus istirahat," tambahnya.

Sakura menyetujui ucapan suaminya dengan mengikuti langkah pemuda itu meninggalkan dapur.

.

Itachi dan Mikoto yang baru tiba di rumah beristirahat sejenak di runag tengah. Beberapa menit kemudian, Mikoto pamit pada anaknya untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Mikoto yakin, suaminya pasti sudah berada di kamar mereka. Wanita itu tahu, suaminya pasti juga kelelahan.

Itachi memandang punggung wanita yang telah melahirkannya hingga menghilang dari pandangannya. Dia mendesah lelah, lalu ia merasakan dua _chakra_ yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sakura," panggilnya ketika melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang baru keluar dari dapur.

Sakura menengok ke sumber suara, "Itachi-_nii_," gumamnya lalu menghampiri kakak iparnya itu.

"Punggungku sangat sakit," tutur Itachi menyeringai kecil saat melihat adiknya tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Apa kau bisa melakukan sesuatu?" tanyanya penuh pengharapan.

Sakura tersenyum, "Mungkin aku bisa memberikan sedikit pijatan agar aliran darahmu lancar." Sakura kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di samping Itachi.

Sakura menyuruh Itachi untuk membelakanginya, lalu mulai memijat sekitar bahu dan punggung lebar kakak barunya. Sakura juga mengalirkan _chakra _dari tangannya pada titik-titik tertentu.

"Bagaimana, Itachi-_nii_?" tanya Sakura masih terus mengalirkan _chakra_ pada titik saraf-saraf yang tegang.

Itachi tersenyum, "Enak sekali, Sakura-_chan_," jawabnya. Seringai mengejek ia lontarkan pada Sasuke yang sekarang tengah melotot ke arahanya yang tentu saja tidak dipedulikannya.

Sasuke yang kesal, ikut duduk di samping Sakura. Kedua tangan bersedekap di dada dengan wajah yang terlihat masam. "Kau harus istirahat Sakura, jangan membuang _chakra_ untuk hal-hal yang tidak perlu seperti itu," gerutunya.

Sakura sedikit menggeser tubuhnya saat Sasuke duduk disampingnya, "Iya, Sasuke-_kun_. Setelah selesai dengan Itachi -_nii_. Dia pasti lelah sekali," ujar Sakura dengan sedikit alasan.

Sasuke hanya mendengus mendapat jawaban dari istrinya. Sedangkan Itachi terkekeh kecil.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke. Sakura masih kuat untuk melayanimu nanti," ujarnya dengan seringai geli.

Sejenak, aliran _chakra_ Sakura berhenti, namun detika berikutnya ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Wajahnya mulai memanas, ia sangat paham maksud Itachi dan Sakura baru menyadari malam ini ia akan menjadi milik Sasuke seutuhnya. Tanpa sadar, Sakura menggigit pipi bagian dalamya. Gadis itu merasa agak gugup.

Sasuke berdecak, "Tutup mulutmu, _baka_!" geramnya.

Itachi tersenyum puas, menggoda Sasuke memang selalu menyenagkan.

.

.

"Ah~ enaknya," gumam Sakura seraya memejamkan mata menikmati lembutnya ranjang di bawah punggungnya.

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan melihat tingkah istrinya yang terkadang seperti anak kecil. Lelaki itu lalu masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Sakura bisa mendengar suara air dari dalam kamar mandi, dan hal itu seolah menjadi melodi pengantar tidur baginya. Matanya perlahan terpejam dan napasnya nampak teratur menandakan gadis itu mulai memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

Lima belas menit, waktu yang sangat cukup bagi Sasuke untuk mandi. Dengan handuk yang melilit di pingganya, Sasuke melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat istrinya sudah tertidur. Sasuke mendesah, sepertinya ia akan membiarkan Sakura tidur dan malam ini akan diganti besok malam.

Ketika Sasuke selesai mengenakan piayam biru dengan lambang Uchiha kecil di punggungnya, ia mendapati Sakura yang sudah duduk sambil mengucek matanya.

"Kau sudah selesai, Sasuke-_kun_? Kalau begitu giliranku," ucap Sakura dengan gumaman tidak menunggu Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan retorisnya.

.

Sakura menikmati sensai air hangat di tubuhnya, apalagi ditambah wangi bunga Sakura di bathup. Tubuhnya terasa lebih rileks dan segar. Segala penat dan lelah seakan menguap bersama uap air yang membumbung. "Mmmm…" gumaman rendah keluar dari bibirnya.

Setelah luamyan puas, Sakura keluar dari tempatnya berendam dan mengambil handuk putih untuk membalut tubuhnya. Meksipun ia masih ingin berendam lebih lama, Sakura terpaksa berhenti karena takut masuk angin karena ini sudah malam.

Tangan kanannya terulur memegang kenop pintu, lalu memutarnya. Ia bernapas lega saat tidak mendapati Sasuke di kamarnya. Dengan cepat Sakura menghampiri lemari dan mengambil pakaian yang dibutuhkan. Suara pintu terbuka membuat Sakura menoleh, ia kemudian melepaskan sisir yang ada di tangannya dan menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Darimana, Sasuke -_kun_?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura sejenak, "Ada sedikit urusan dengan _Tousan_," jawabnya.

Sakura hanya bergumam 'oh' lalu memanjat naik ke ranjang dan menyelinap di balik selimut tebal dengan warna biru yang dihiasi kelopak bunga Sakura.

Sasuke menatap dinding putih di depannya, bingung harus memulai darimana. Meskipun sebelumnya, ia telah meminta kuliah singkat pada ayahnya, tetapi tetap saja ia masih bingung darimana harus memulainya.

Setelah Sasuke selesai mandi, ia memang sempat menemui Fugaku saat Sakura tengah berada di kamar mandi. Menurunkan ego dan gengsinya, Sasuke bertanya blak-blakan mengenai apa yang harus dilakukannya agar Sakura tidak menolak dan tidak terluka. Karena Sasuke sudah sering mendengar kalau pertama kalinya perempuan melepas keperawanannnya akan terasa menyakitkan. Dia hanya tidak ingin menyakiti istrinya.

"Tidak tidur, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke sontak menoleh pada istrinya yang tengah menatapnya bingung. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur. Menyelipkan diri di bawah selimut, Sasuke berbaring miring menatap Sakura. "Sakura…"

Sakura ikut berbaring miring, iris hijau beningnya seolah terperangkap pada kolam hitam menghanyutkan Sasuke. "Sasuke-_kun_," gumamnya.

Perlahan, Sasuke semakin merapatkan tubuhnya. Selimut yang menutupi mereka tersingkap hingga mencapai pinggang masing-masing. "_Arigatou_," lirihnya. Telapak tangan kanannya menangkup lembut pipi kiri Sakura, ibu jarinya mengusap sayang pipi hingga hidung gadis itu.

Sakura tersenyum atas perlakukan Sasuke, hatinya bergetar dengan perlakukan lembut yang ditunjukkan suaminya.

Sasuke menyatukan keningnya dengan Sakura, iris kelamnya masih terjebak dengan kilau emerald yang membuatnya tersesat. "Aku mencintaimu," gumam Sasuke tepat di atas bibir istrinya. Dan detik berikutnya, bibir tipis nan kenyal miliknya sudah mengulum lembut milik Sakura.

Jantung Sakura berpacu lebih cepat tiap detiknya, seirama dengan detak jantung milik Sasuke. Sesekali, Sakura melenguh di sela lumatan suaminya yang mulai berani mengulum lebih keras.

Tidak terasa, sepuluh menit lebih Sasuke mengulum bibir manis istrinya. Dia ingin lebih dari istrinya, ia tidak puas hanya dengan melumat dan mengulum. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya candu, karena itu Sasuke berusaha untuk masuk lebih dalam ke dalam gua hangat istrinya.

Sakura yang merasakan napasnya sudah mulai sesak, mendorong pelan dada bidang Sasuke. Mengerti akan maksud Sakura, Sasuke melepaskan bibir Sakura dari tawanannya. Pemuda Uchiha itu menyeringai kecil melihat kondisi Sakura saat ini, mata sayu dengan wajah memerah hingga lehernya. Napasnya yang tersengal membuat tampilan istrinya semakin menggoda.

Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya, kini ia telah menjulang di atas tubuh istrinya dengan kedua siku sebagai penyangga.

Wajah Sakura semakin merona, tatapan tajam Sasuke seolah menelanjanginya. Tanpa memutuskan tatapan mereka, Sasuke kembali menyatukan kening dan perlahan memiringkan kepalanya. Bibir mereka kembali terhubung, menyalurkan rasa cinta yang bahkan tidak dapat diwakilkan oleh kata-kata.

Kini, Sasuke mulai mencoba meminta ijin menggali lebih dalam ke gua hangat milik istrinya. Hanya menggunakan lengan kanan sebagai penyangga, tangan kiri Sasuke membelai lembut surai merah jambu istrinya yang terasa sangat halus. Perlahan, tangannya berpindah menangkup pipi ranum istrinya. Dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya, Sasuke berusaha untuk membuat celah diantara bibir kenyal Sakura yang kini sedikit bengkak.

Sakura sedikit terkesiap saat merasakan daging panas tak bertulang menerobos melewati bibir dan giginya. Dadanya bergemuruh merasakan sensasi baru yang diberikan Sasuke. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka mencium mendalam seperti ini. Jemarinya kini bergerilya di kepala suaminya, rambut Sasuke yang mencuat ternyata sangat halus dan lembut. Nampak sangat berbeda dari penampilannya yang biasa tajam menusuk-nusuk.

Merasakan jemari lentik Sakura di rambutnya membuat Sasuke bergairah untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Mengangkat kepala untuk mereka mengambil napas, tiga detik berikutnya ia kembali menyerang mulut Sakura yang entah karena apa membuatnya candu, seolah mengandung zat adiktif. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang bisa mengalahkan segarnya tomat favoritnya.

"Engh~" lenguhan samar terdengar di dalam kamar yang bernuansa biru dan merah muda tersebut. Dua insan yang tengah menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing itu pun tidak menyadari kalau selimut mereka telah tergeletak nyaman di ubin. Seprei dengan motif bunga Sakura itupun nampak kusut, sama halnya dengan keadaan penghuni kamar tersebut.

Perlahan, Sasuke mengalihkan daerah jajahannya ke leher jenjang Sakura yang langsung disambut oleh erangan merdu yang terdengar di telinganya.

"S-Sasukeh-_kun_," erang Sakura, "g-geliii…" Daerah leher memang tempat yang sangat sensitif bagi gadis itu.

Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya, ia terus mengklaim daerah tersebut. Ingin menandai kalau Sakura itu adalah miliknya, hanya miliknya seorang.

.

.

"Uhh…engh~"

Lenguhan serta desahan menggema memeriahkan pergumulan sepasang pengantin baru yang tengah menikmati malam pertama mereka. Keadaan kamar mereka bisa di bilang sedikit kacau, dengan selimut yang tergeletak di lantai dan bantal guling yang entah kapan ikut menemani.

"Sakura…" Sasuke mencium sekilas bibir mungil istrinya yang sudah membengkak dan merah akibat ulahnya.

Mata emerald Sakura semakin sayu, diliputi gairah dan malu. Kedua lengannya mengalung erat di leher suaminya yang kembali membenamkan wajahnya di lembah dadanya. Dia tidak dapat menahan desahannya ketika merasakan lidah panas nan kenyal menyentil aerolanya yang sangat sensitif.

Sasuke merasa semua bagian tubuh istrinya seolah candu yang membuatnya ketagihan dan tidak pernah merasa puas. Meskipun ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka, Sasuke bisa memastikan ia tidak akan pernah bosan menyentuh Sakuranya. Dan mungkin saja, tomat akan digeser dari puncak klasemen favorit Sasuke.

Tidak puas, Sasuke mengisap pelan pucuk kemerahan dada Sakura. Tangan kanannya bergerilya membelai lembut perut datar istrinya, lalu perlahan turun semakin ke bagian bawah di pangkal paha.

Sakura mengerang keras, untung saja Sasuke sudah membuat kamar ini kedap suara dengan jutsu. Kalau tidak, bisa dipastikan semua penghuni rumah ini akan bangun akibat teriakan kegelian serta desahan dan erangan yang dikeluarkannya. Apalagi saat Sakura merasakan tangan Sasuke semakin merangsek ke bagian pangkal pahanya dan mengisap lebih keras dadanya.

"Ahh… Sasukeeh…" Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan suaranya. Bagian kewanitaannnya terasa lembab, jangan-jangan…

"Tu-tunggu ,Sasuke-_kun_," tegur Sakura.

Sasuke yang menguburkan kepalanya kini mendongak menatap istrinya bingung, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Sakura sama seperti dirinya. Penuh gairah dan nafsu. "Kenapa?" tanyanya. Untuk sementara, Sasuke menghentikan seluruh kegiatannya pada tubuh Sakura.

Sakura memilih untuk memutuskan kontak mata dengan Sasuke, ia masih malu dengan keadaan mereka saat ini. "Ano…" gumamnya. Setelah menstabilkan napasnya sejenak, Sakura tersenyum kaku pada suaminya. "Ituu.. aku merasakan sedikit lembab," bisiknya, "mungkin menstruasi," imbuhnya cepat melirik sembarang tempat.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan tawanya, terkadang Sakura memang bisa sangat polos dalam suatu hal.

Sakura menatap suaminya yang tengah terkekeh, "Apanya yang lucu?" Sakura menampilkan wajah cemberut.

Sasuke memencet pelan hidung mancung istrinya, "Kau," tunjuknya dengan ujung telunjuknya.

Sakura yang memang tidak mengerti mencoba mendorong Sasuke yang berada di atas tubuhnya. "Sasuke -_kun_," Sakura kembali mencoba mendorong tubuh kekar pemuda di atasnya, meskipun tidak berhasil juga. "Sepertinya kita harus menunda malam ini," katanya pelan, "sampai aku selesai periode bulananku," tambahnya.

Sasuke mengambil napas pelan lalu menggeleng, "Tidak bisa, Saki," tolaknya dengan seringai tipis. Sasuke membenamkan hidungnya di helain rambut _pink_ istrinya dan mengendus rakus aroma yang menguar dari helaian halus tersebut.

Sakura gugup, ia sudah mempelajari kalau wanita yang tengah menstruasi tidak dianjurkan melakukan hubungan intim, karena itu akan sangat berbahaya. "T-Tapi Sasuke-_kun_…"

Sasuke mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya, menggunakan sebelah sikunya sebagai penyangga. "Akan kuperiksa," ujarnya dengan seringai mesum.

"Eehhh…" Sakura membulatkan matanya, "a-apa yang…kyaaa~" Sakura berteriak kencang saat tangan Sasuke merobek dengan sekali hentakan celana dalam putih berenda yang dikenakannya.

Sasuke tersenyum puas, lalu melempar sembarang kain yang sudah terkoyak tersebut. Tidak mempedulikan perlawanan dan dorongan yang diberikan Sakura, pemuda itu menyelipkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam belahan sensitif milik Sakura.

"Enghh…" Sakura mendesah panjang. Daerah sensitifnya terasa sangat geli ketika jari panjang Sasuke mulai membelainya.

Sasuke mengulum bibir Sakura dengan lembut, takut membuat istrinya sakit karena bibir Sakura telah merah merekah dan bengkak. Pemuda itu bisa merasakan cairan kental merembes keluar setiap kali ia mendorong keluar masuk jarinya. Dia yakin, Sakura bukannya tengah menstruasi, tapi cairan tersebut keluar dari rangsangan yang diberikannya pada Sakura. Sasuke semakin bergairah kala tahu istrinya ini masih polos sekali soal beginian.

Meskipun geli, Sakura menikmati perlakukan Sasuke. Perutnya terasa melilit ingin segera pipis. Karena itu, Sakura mencoba memberi tahu Sasuke dengan memutar kepalanya agar suaminya melepaskan pagutannya. "Mhnn… S-Sasukeh…" Tapi sayangnya yang keluar malah desahan saat Sasuke menambahkan jari tengahnya untuk ikut menemani telunjuknya.

Ketagihan akan suara merdu Sakura ketika mendesahkan namanya, Sasuke melepaskan bibir Sakura menuju daerah dada gadis itu. Ia bisa melihat jelas bercak merah yang sudah terukir indah di kulit halus istrinya. Kembali, Sasuke menyesap benda merah muda yang sudah mengeras tersebut.

Sakura menegang, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan pipisnya. Masa iya, sudah menikah begini masih ngompol, pikirnya. "Pipis," ujarnya diantara desahan. Merasa Sasuke tidak merespon, Sakura mencengkram rambut Sasuke dan mengangkat kepalanya.

Sasuke meringis, melepaskan hisapannya pada puncak dada Sakura. "Apa?" geramnya.

Napas Sakura tidak teratur, "Engh…ahh…" Sakura terus mendesah, pasalnya tangan Sasuke yang berada di pangkal pahanya masih terus bergerak memacu pipisnya semakin ingin keluar. "Sasukeehh~ pi-pipis," desahnya.

Kali ini, Sasuke tidak menahan tawanya. Istrinya ini memang benar-benar manis. Sedangkan Sakura yang mendegar suara tawa Sasuke mendengus kesal, ia berpikir suaminya menertawakan dirinya karena akan ngompol di ranjang mereka.

Mendekatkan mulutnya di telinga Sakura, Sasuke menjilat sekilas bagian dalam daun telinga istrinya. "Pipis saja Sakura," bisiknya, "dan sebut namaku," tambahnya sembari mempercepat tempo tarian jarinya di daerah kewanitaan istrinya.

Sakura menggeram kesal, tapi yang didengar Sasuke hanyalah erangan kenikmatan akibat pelayanan jari-jarinya.

Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahannya, "SA-SASUKEHH… KELUARKAN JARIMU BAKA! AKU MAUH PIPIS!" teriaknya tepat di telinga suaminya.

Sasuke merasakan telinganya bedengung akibat teriakan Sakura, tapi diabaikannya saat merasakan cairan lengket diantara kedua jarinya yang mengalir dari dalam daerah pribadi istrinya. Pemuda itu tersenyum puas saat mendengar desahan lega dan puas dari Sakura.

Sakura mendesah lega, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia mengeluarkan pipis yang terasa begitu nikmat. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan napasnya tersengal.

Sasuke menyeringai puas melihat Sakura yang terkulai lemah, rasa kasihan juga melanda hatinya ketika melihat kelopak mata Sakura yang mulai mengatup. Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Sasuke segera melepas kain yang masih menempel ditubuhnya, lalu melemparnya sembarangan.

"Sakura…" panggilnya. Sasuke kembali menindih tubuh mungil yang sudah polos di bagian atasnya. Kimono yang dikenakan Sakura memang sudah terbuka dan kusut di punggung gadis itu.

Sakura membuka matanya, raut kelelahan nampak jelas di wajah gadis yang telah menjadi bagian dari Uchiha tersebut. Jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika menyadari Sasuke sudah polos, dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa di sengat _chidori_ saat merasakan benda keras menusuk bagian kewanitaannya. Dan sakura sadar, bahwa malam mereka belum selesai dan masih panjang. Dan tiba-tiba, perasaan aneh dirasakan Sakura ketika Sasuke kembali menjelajahi bagian dadanya, leher hingga mengulum kembali bibirnya yang sudah bengkak.

"Uhh…" Sakura melenguh merasakan gesekan di bagian dalam pahanya. Sasuke juga semakin ganas mengeksplorasi setiap inci tubuhnya. Perutnya terasa sangat panas dan matanya berkunang-kunang. Pandangan Sakura juga sudah mulai tidak jelas, kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pori-pori kulitnya. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi dengan dirinya. Apa mungkin ini adalah sensasi lain dari kegiatan mereka sekarang?

Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menahan gejolak ini lebih lama lagi, dia sudah diambang batasnya. Salah satu anggota tubuhnya sudah sangat kaku, siap untuk melanjutkan ke level berikutnya. "Sakuraah…" geramnya.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya, tetesan keringat meluncur melewati pelipisnya. Dengan tangan kiri, ia membuka paha Sakura. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya gugup, lalu perlahan menunduk dan mencium rahang gadis itu untuk memberitahunya kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Sakura bisa merasakan bagian tubuh Sasuke yang menegang keras, erangan serta lenguhan keluar dari mulutnya ketika suaminya mulai menggesek pelan pada daerah kewanitaannya. Kedual lengannya yang mengalung di leher Sasuke mulai menegang, kepalanya semakin pusing dan sakura seolah kehilangan napasnya. Jemarinya yang berada di kepala suaminya menjambak keras rambut hitam Sasuke karena rasa sakit yang menderanya.

"Enghh… S-Sakiitt…" Sakura mengerang antara rasa nikmat dan sakit yang melanda tubuhnya secara bersamaan.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut karena kulit kepalanya terasa sangat perih akibat jambakan maut Sakura. Dia menatap istrinya bingung, pasalnya ia sama sekali belum memasuki daerah paling intim istrinya, ia hanya masih menggesek pelan di bagian luarnya saja.

"KYAAA!" Sakura berteriak kesakitan saat Sasuke perlahan mulai memasuki dirinya. Bukan karena bagian bawahnya yang sakit, tapi hampir seluruh tubuhnya terasa seperti di tusuk ribuan senbon beracun. Dan refleks, Sakura menghantam dada Sasuke dengan kepalan tangan kanannya yang sudah dialiri _chakra_.

Teriakan Sakura membuat Sasuke _shock_, apalagi saat merasakan pukulan menyakitkan di dadanya yang membuat dirinya menabrak dinding kamar. Irisnya langsung berubah merah, kesal dan marah atas perlakukan Sakura. Sasuke benar-benar dalam kondisi yang sangat sulit sekarang, ia melirik bagian bawah tubuhnya yang sangat kokoh. Menggeram rendah, Sasuke kembali ke ranjangnya dan melihat Sakura yang meronta kesakitan. Amarahnya langsung sirna ketika melihat wajah istrinya yang tengah menahan Sakit. Apakah yang dilakukannya barusan memang sesakit itu hingga Sakura tersikasa begini.

"Sakura…" panggil Sasuke, memegang kedua tangan istrinya di samping kepala. Dia tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Sakura, gadis itu masih saja bergumam tentang seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa sakit. Sasuke nampak khawatir, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan istrinya sekarang.

Sasuke menindih tubuh istrinya, ingin menghentikan gerakan Sakura yang semakin liar memukul bagian tubuhnya yang terasa sakit. Sasuke mencoba untuk membuat Sakura membuka mata, berencana akan membuat istrinya masuk ke dalam ilusi dan membuatnya tertidur. Tetapi Sakura tidak juga membuka mata, kepalanya terus menggeleng seolah menolak perintah Sasuke.

Sasuke benar-benar frustasi, ia bisa merasakan seluruh lekukan tubuh istrinya melekat erat padanya. Apalagi mereka sama-sama polos tanpa sehelai kain yang menghalangi, pemuda Uchiha itu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Keadaan ini lebih sulit dari semua misi kelas A yang telah dijalaninya, karena ia harus benar-benar bisa mengendalikan diri agar tidak menyerang Sakura yang tengah kesakitan.

"AHH~ SASUKE-_KUN_!"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke terlempar dan kepalanya membentur meja membuatnya berdenyut. Marah, kesal dan frustasi, Sasuke berdiri masih dengan tubuh polos dan menghampiri Sakura yang menggeliat memegang perutnya di ranjang.

Menggertakkan gigi karena hasrtanya tidak bisa tersalurkan, Sasuke menatap Sakura kesal dan prihatin. Sasuke mengambil tangan istrinya, "Kenapa denganmu, Sakura?" Suara Sasuke terdengar sedikit kesal, tapi juga khawatir, gugup dan panik.

Sakura mengabaikan Sasuke, gadis itu masih terus saja menggeliat. Kedua tangan mmeegang perutnya kencang, karena terasa melilit. Seprei biru muda di bawahna sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, kusut seperti tidak pernah disetrika beberapa bulan.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, ia berinisiatif untuk membawa Sakura ke pelukannya. Tidak mendapat perlawanan, Sasuke dengan mudah meletakkan Sakura ke pangkuannya. Dengan penuh kasih sayang, ia mengusap pelan rambut istrinya yang sekarang sudah lepek karena keringat. Mencium pucuk kepalanya sambil memeluknya erat. "Sakura," desahnya bingung dengan keadaan istrinya.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke merasakan tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat, suhu tubuhnya meningkat tajam. Sangat panas. Sasuke sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, karena itu ia melepas segel yang melingkupi kamarnya.

"ITACHII!" Entah karena terlalu panik atau apa, Sasuke malah memanggil kakaknya.

Belum selesai kepanikan yang dialami Sasuke, ia kini kembali dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya. Napasnya tidak beraturan , ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Butuh waktu hampir lima menit untuk membuatnya sadar, bahwa ini adalah nyata. "S-Sakura…" gumamnya rendah.

Sasuke sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, mana mungkin hal ini terjadi. Untuk memastikannya, Sasuke mengaktifkan _sharingan_-nya. Berharap ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi atau ilusi

Sakura

Sakura yang beberapa jam lalu sah mejadi istrinya. Tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini, semua ini tidak masuk akal, pikirnya.

.

.

Itachi yang mendegar teriakan Sasuke langsung terjungkal karena terkejut. Mengucek matanya pelan sambil beberapa kali menguap, ia turun dari tempat tidur. Melirik jam kecil di meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, Itachi mendesah pelan. Ini baru jam sepertiga malam, dan kenapa Sasuke berteriak memanggil namanya. Apa jangan-jangan, Sasuke akan meminta bantuannya karena tidak tahu cara memuakan istrinya? Itachi terkekeh kecil dengan pemikiran ini.

Membuka pintu dengan tangan kanannya, Itachi melangkah perlahan menuju kamar adiknya. Lorong rumahnya agak gelap, karena lampu-lampu sebagian besar dimatikan. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di kamar Sasuke, ia bisa melihat sedikit cahaya yang menyusup dari bawah celah pintu.

Itachi berdiri tegap di depan pintu Sasuke, binung antara mau mengetuk atau tidak. Takutnya nanti akan menganggu kegiatan pengantin baru yang berada di ablik pintu di depannya. Tapi Itachi juga enggan pergi dari sana, ia sangat yakin mendengar teriakan Sasuke.

Menempelkan telinganya di pintu, Itachi mencoba untuk mendengar suara-suara yang sekiranya merupakan tanda untuk meninggalkan kamar Sasuke. Setelah beberapa menit, sama sekali tidak ada yang dapat di dengarnya. Sepi, sunyi. Itachi memang sengaja untuk tidak menggunakan _sharingan_-nya untuk melihat keadaan di dalam. Takut akan hal yang bisa merusak keperawanan dirinya.

Setelah berdiri di sana hampir setengah jam, Itachi akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu. Setelah beberapa kali ketukan, terdengar suara serak Sasuke untuk menyuruhnya masuk. Sepertinya, Sasuke memang benar-benar membutuhkan bantuannya kali ini. Itulah yang terpikir di benak Itachi. Perlahan, Itachi membuka pintu kamar di depannya, dan ia disambut dengan pemandangan yang membuat dirinya ingin segera mempunyai pasangan seperti adiknya.

Baju dan celana berserakan di lantai, begitu juga dengan celana dalam yang sudah tidak berbentuk ditemani sebuah bra di kaki tempat tidur. Lalu pandangan Itachi menuju ke atas ranjang, raut kebingungan nampak jelas di wajahnya.

Di atas ranjang yang sepreinya sudah sangat kusut, Itachi melihat adiknya yang tengah berbaring lemah dengan pandangan mata kosong dan frustasi. Dan Itachi tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya, di samping adiknya berbaring seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut _pink_ yang terbungkus dalam selimut. Jemari Sasuke membelai lembut helaian mahkota gadis di sampingnya.

Apa mungkin gadis itu anak Sasuke dan Sakura? Itachi mulai menganalisis, tapi bagaimana bisa kedua adiknya langsung mempunyai hasil sebesar itu? Apakah ini salah satu keajaiban _sharingan_?

Itachi menggelengkan kepala dengan pemikiran gilanya, ia berjalan mendekati ranjang yang sudah sangat berantakan tersebut. Dia bermaksud ingin menanyakan kenapa Sasuke berteriak namanya dan siapa sebenarnya gadis kecil yang tertidur pulas di samping adiknya. Lalu kemana Sakura? Itachi melirik sekilas ke kamar mandi, ia sama sekali tidak merasakan _chakra_ siapapun di sana.

"Sasuke…" panggil Itachi. Saat ini ia tengah duduk di atas kasur di bawah kaki Sasuke.

.

Sasuke masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi pada istrinya, kalau Sakura tidak kembali normal bagaimana nasib dirinya nanti. Masa ia harus menunggu sepuluh tahun lagi hingga Sakura cukup umur untuk pernikahan. Kejadian ini tentu saja membuatnya sangat frustasi, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Di tambah, salah satu anggota tubuhnya masih terasa sangat kaku di sekitar pangkal pahanya.

"_Sasuke…"_

Sasuke bisa mendengar suara Itachi memanggilnya, ia ingat Sasuke langsung berteriak memanggil kakaknya setelah melihat apa yang menimpa Sakura. Menguatkan diri, Sasuke perlahan bangun dan beralih posisi menajadi duduk, hati-hati agar tidak membangnkan istrinya yang sekarang sudah menjelma menjadi gadis kecil.

"Itachi-_nii_…"

Dan untuk peratama kalinya dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir, Sasuke memanggil Itachi dengan embel-embel _nii_ di belakang nama kakaknya. Ini menunjukkan kalau pemuda yang baru saja mengalami tragedi paling buruk dalam sejarah hidupnya sangat membutuhkan kakaknya sekarang, sebagai sandaran atas tragedi yang tengah dialaminya.

Itachi sedikit _shock_, apa ia salah dengar? Mata hitamnya menatap prihatin dengan ekspresi adiknya. Meskipun wajahnya terlihat datar, tapi Itachi tahu adiknya tengah dalam kesulitan yang sangat besar. Sebagai kakak, ia sangat memaham adiknya ini. Karena itu, Itachi memilih untuk membiarkan Sasuke mengutarakan sendiri apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

Beberapa kali, mulut Sasuke terlihat akan menagtakan sesuatu. Teteapi detik berikutnya akan kembali menutup, sepertinya ia tidak tahu harus memulai ini darimana.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Itachi mengernyit bingung, hampir sepuluh menit sudah Sasuke belum juga membuka mulutnya.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk, lalu pandangannya mengarah pada Sakura yang sekarang tidur tertelungkup. "Sakura…" gumamnya.

Itachi mengikuti pandangan mata Sasuke, jujur ia sangat bingung dengan gumaman Sasuke barusan. Oh iya, dia hampir lupa kalau sama sekali tidak melihat istri Sasuke. Dan sekarang, adiknya tengah tidur dengan seorang gadis yang entah berasal darimana.

Sasuke mendesah lirih, iris kelamnya menatap sendu ke arah kakaknya. "Sakura berubah menjadi seperti ini," ungkapnya. Baik Itachi maupun Sasuke mengalihkan tatapan mereka pada gadis merah jambu yang usianya mereka perkirakan sekitar enam tahun.

Itachi masih mencerna perkataaan Sasuke, apa adiknya tengah mabuk? Atau kepalanya terbentur sesuatu atau mungkin Sakura telah memukul kepalanya? Pikiran gila dan asumsi anehpun bermunculan dalam kepala Itachi.

"Itachi…" mulai Sasuke. Mengesampingkan ego dan gengsinya, Sasuke mulai menuturkan apa sebenarnya yang tengah terjadi.

Itachi mendengarkan penuh perhatian apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Berniat menjahili adiknya, Itachi memaksa Sasuke untuk menceritakan seluruh rincian peristiwa yang telah terjadi.

.

Sasuke menatap kakaknya tajam, geraman kesal Sasuke seolah dihiraukan Itachi. Pemuda itu masih teertawa, antara geli dan sedikit kasihan dengan nasib tragis yang dialami adiknya. Itachi sangat mengerti, adiknya pasti sangat frsutasi sekarang ini. Apalagi, hasratnya tertunda seperti ini.

"Diam _baka_!" kesal Sasuke. Sepertinya menceritakan masalahnya pada Itachi adalah langkah yang salah.

Itachi mencoba untuk melihat permasalahan yang tengah dialami adiknya sebagai sebuah trgaedi, meskipun begitu, ia tetap tidak bia menahan rasa gelinya. Sasuke pasti sangat tersikas, pikirnya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke mendengus, ia memanggil Itachi untuk memberikan solusi dan sekarang kakaknya malah bertanya. "Itachi—_baka_!" desisnya. Melirik kembali pada istrinya yang sekarang tidurnya sudah berubah posisi menjadi terlentang, Sasuke menyingkap selimut dan turun dari kasur. "Aku akan menemui Tsunade, nenek tua itu harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang terjadi pada istriku."

Dengan sudut matanya, Sasuke melirik Itachi, "Jaga Sakura, dan jangan berani menyentuhnya seujung jaripun!" perintah Sasuke seenaknya.

Itachi menggeleng, sekarang Sasuke menjadi sangat protektif pada Sakura. "Kau pelit sekali," ujar Itachi, "apa mencium pipi kiri kanan, kening, hidung mungil serta bibir tidak bisa?" tanyanya menyeringai. "Sakura-_chan_ sangat menggemaskan dan imut," imbuhnya.

Itachi menahan tawanya saat melihat Sasuke berbalik ke arahnya dengan _sharingan_ yang sudah aktif.

"Kau mau mati, heh?" ancam Sasuke.

Itachi terkekeh, lalu Sasuke menyambar bajunya yang tergeletak dilantai. Sasuke sempat mengenakan celananya sesat setelah menidurkan Sakura di kasur.

"Hei, Sasuke!"

"Apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke jengkel saat mencapai intu kamarnya.

Itachi menyeringai, "Sepertinya kau harus menidurkan adikmu dulu," saran Itachi menunjuk celana Sasuke yang sedikit kembung.

Wajah Sasuke memerah di depan kakaknya, campuran malu dan kesal. Dan dalam sekejap, Sasuke sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Itachi tertawa, dan sekarang ia benar-benar yakin adiknya sangat menderita.

.

.

MWAHAHAHAH…. AKHIRNYA…

Butuh satu minggu untuk menyelesaikan fic ini. Maaf kalau masih banyak typo ya. Mengenai adegan sasusaku yang 'ehem-ehem' juga masih terkesan datar. Susah bikinnya ternyata, harus beberapa kali baca fic untuk pencerahan.

Review, concrite please :)


End file.
